While many businesses have adopted computer systems to maintain records required to determine the status of various aspects of their business, there are others which because of cost or for other valid reason cannot justify or even require such extensive, complicated and skill requiring equipment and to this latter segment, the instant invention is directed.
This invention provides for many aspects of record keeping in a relatively simple system embodying manual aspects to set forth information necessary and desirable as well as to indicate the status of operations for ease of viewing and changing the information as changes in the status of operations take place.
In the instant invention there is provided a record system which includes the essential elements of product manufacture, such as sales, inventory, materials and supplies, with signaling means integral with such records and availing of the size and position of each individual record element to inform the viewer of the conditions existing and likewise to keep record of actions taken.